warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Petalfur
|pastaffie = None |death=Killed in battle |namest = Kit: Warrior: Queen: |namesl = Petalkit Petalfur Petalfur |familyt = Mate: Daughter: Sons: Mother: Father: Brothers: Sister: |familyl = Mallownose Brackenpelt Jayclaw, Owlnose Icewing Mintfur Grasspelt, Beetlewhisker, Breezepaw, Pricklekit Nightpaw |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = ''Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky |deadbooks = None }} Petalfur is a gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :Petalfur is mentioned at a Gathering as being a queen. She has three kits, a she-kit and two toms, and her mate is Mallownose. In the Power of Three Arc Outcast :Petalkit is not listed in the allegiances of ''Outcast, and does not formally appear in the book, but she is mentioned by her mother, Icewing, along with her siblings, Grasskit, Beetlekit, and Pricklekit. ''Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sunrise :When the medicine cats are waiting to go to the Moonpool, Mothwing and Willowshine are delayed because Petalkit manages to get a thorn lodged in her eye. When Mothwing and Willowshine catch up with the other medicine cats at the Moonpool, Mothwing explains that it took only a good pull to get the thorn out of her eye. Littlecloud of ShadowClan suggests Mothwing use celandine for her damaged eye to speed up the process of healing it. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice :Petalkit is now a warrior, known as Petalfur, along with her siblings, Grasspelt and Beetlewhisker. She is chosen by her leader, Leopardstar and her deputy, Mistyfoot to be one of the cats who go on the journey in search of the water from the lake, along with her Clanmate, Rippletail. :Petalfur and Rippletail are escorted to where the chosen cats on the journey gather by Mistyfoot. The other journeying cats are surprised by the state of the cats, and one even comments that Leopardstar must have kept her strongest warriors back at home. At the start of the journey, the patrol meets a few Twoleg kits and one of them picks up Petalfur. Once the Clan cats show a little aggression towards the Twoleg kit, the kit drops Petalfur. Rippletail helps lead Petalfur away as they flee from the Twolegs. :As the cats settle down to eat, the rest of the cats eat, but Petalfur and Rippletail stay back, believing that if they didn't catch anything, they don't eat. However, after a little persuasion by the other cats, the RiverClan cats sit down and eat. A few moments later, the cats come upon a small puddle that contains fish in it. As Rippletail scoops out a fish, Petalfur swiftly kills it and invites the other cats to have a taste. :When the patrol is warned about dogs coming by Dovepaw, she, Rippletail, and the WindClan cats don't know how to climb trees for safety, because there aren't many trees on RiverClan or WindClan territory. Lionblaze, Tigerheart and Toadfoot help Petalfur and Rippletail along with the WindClan cats by showing them where they need to put their paws. Petalfur is very nervous about it at first but she manages to stay in the tree until the dogs leave. :When the cats reach the stream where the beavers have blocked it with their dam, she and Rippletail play in the shallow areas, happy to be near water again, however, while the RiverClan cats are playing, the beavers return. The other cats yowl to Rippletail and Petalfur to get out of the water as the beavers first see them. The RiverClan cats barely make it to shore, before the beavers give up and swim away. :When the warriors try to fight the beavers, Rippletail is cornered, and the beavers give him a huge shoulder wound and drop him in the stream. Petalfur manages to pull him to safety but it is too late; his wound and blood loss causes him to die shortly afterwards. :In vengeance for her Clanmate's death, Petalfur works out a way to destroy the dam after much grieving for her slaughtered Clanmate, Rippletail. :She helps take apart the dam in the second attempt, and is happy that Rippletail's death was not in vain. She feels very proud that Rippletail's death was avenged when they pulled down the dam. :When the warriors return to the lake, Lionblaze and Dovepaw offer to go back to RiverClan with her to help break the news of Rippletail's death, but she says she would rather do it alone, and the cats depart on ShadowClan territory with Blackstar being unusally nice and offering a place to eat before they leave. Petalfur declines, in a hurry to return home and tell her Clanmates about Rippletail's death. Fading Echoes :After RiverClan arrives at the Gathering, she immediately breaks ranks and begins to talk to Dovepaw. She is very friendly towards her, clearly remembering the close bond they shared on their quest to find what was blocking the stream. Petalfur comments on how life seems boring now that they have returned. When she sees Sedgewhisker, she calls her, but Sedgewhisker pointedly turns her back on Dovepaw, still mad at her for trespassing on their territory earlier. :Petalfur is hurt at first, thinking that Sedgewhisker's hostility is directed at her, and notices that Dovepaw is too. She tells her to cheer up, saying that WindClan has always been prickly. A few moments before the Gathering starts, Dovepaw leaves Petalfur to go find Tigerheart. Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon :Petalfur is deep in conversation with Sedgewhisker after a Gathering. Dovewing assumes that they were sharing memories about the journey upstream to find the water, and the battle with the beavers. Mistystar also mentions during the Gathering that Petalfur, Reedwhisker, and Robinwing tracked a badger off of RiverClan's territory. The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope :Petalfur's brother, Beetlewhisker, is slaughtered mercilessly by Brokenstar due to "betraying" him and his Dark Forest warriors. She is then seen with her Clanmates, Hollowflight, Robinwing, Tawnypelt, the ShadowClan warrior named Ratscar, and the WindClan cats, Emberfoot, Gorsetail, and Furzepelt in the battle with the Dark Forest. In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow : Shattered Sky :Heronwing and Foxnose are killed in a major clash between the Kin and RiverClan. Mosspelt staggers up to Mistystar and informs her that Petalfur and Shadepelt had been killed as well. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story Mistystar's Omen :After Mistyfoot announces that Leopardstar died, Petalfur twitches her tail at Mistyfoot's comment to her son, irritably stating that some of them could speak for themselves. She then adds that she would be as loyal to her as she was to Leopardstar, praying that she would walk in peace among the stars. :Petalfur is seen returning from a hunting patrol, and along with Robinwing and Minnowtail, places similar-sized prey beside Mallownose's small fish. Dovewing's Silence : Mistystar reports that she is expecting Mallownose's kits at a Gathering. Trivia Interesting Facts *In a letter, Vicky revealed the name of Petalfur's kits will be revealed in the sixth series.Revealed in a letter from Victoria Holmes **This is later proved to be true, as the names of her kits were revealed as Brackenpelt, Jayclaw, and Owlnose.Revealed in Kate's blog Mistakes *In ''Mistystar's Omen, Icewing is said to have gone to the beaver dam with Rippletail instead of Petalfur. *In Shattered Sky, Mothwing mentions Petalfur having gone on a patrol to WindClan, even though Petalfur had already been killed. Character Pixels Kin Members Mate: :Mallownose: Daughter: :Brackenpelt: Sons: :Jayclaw: :Owlnose: Mother: :Icewing: Father: :Mintfur:Kate's Blog Brothers: :Breezepaw: :Beetlewhisker: :Grasspelt: :Pricklekit: Sister: :Nightpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Blütenfellfi:Petalfurru:Лепестянка (Речное племя)fr:Bouton de Rosenl:Bloemkit Category:The Last Hope characters Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Females Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Queen Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Deceased Characters